


Other way around

by robroninmydreams



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robroninmydreams/pseuds/robroninmydreams





	Other way around

Aaron kissed Robert on his forehead

 

 

THE END


End file.
